This invention relates to a pad for nail care devices. The pad may consist of one part or a combination of parts. Specifically, it may consist of a pad, a pad holder with a pad, or a padded base engaging case, individually or in any combination of these, depending upon the structure of the nail care device. These are hereinafter collectively referred to as a padded receiving device. A nail clipper and a nail file are used to illustrate the padded receiving device. These padded receiving devices provide comfort and enhance control in handling the nail care devices.
Present nail care devices are mostly made of metal which when used constantly could be uncomfortable. These also promote the growth of corn and callouses on the areas repeatedly pressed by the device. Further, metal surfaces can be slippery which can cause accidental clipping of unintended areas of the nails or fingers when the user loses control of the device. Sweat, moisture, lotion and moisturizers on the fingers aggravate the situation. The claimed padded devices using the pads of this invention are meant to aid manicurists, nail care providers and others who constantly use the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,416 discloses a control improving component for fingernail clippers. These fingernail clippers as disclosed are constructed for use and access by individuals with reduced or impaired manual dexterity. These grip control improving devices are mountable to existing nail clippers. Because it is designed for the challenged individuals, these improving devices are enlarged to ensure easy accessibility, operation and incorporate safeguards that prevent the fingers from easily slipping out of the nail clipper. The safeguards are thumb/finger abutments that slope sizably like a bump in the road in front of the fingers. Since these abutments press on the fingers, they pose the same problem of promoting the formation of corns and callouses after repeated and prolong usage.
The nail clipper collectively refers to fingernail and toenail clippers. The padded receiving areas for the fingers are usually located near the distal end of the nail clipper where the finger or fingers are placed. The distal end is the end opposite the cutting members of the nail clipper. The claimed padded receiving device for the nail clipper consists of at least two parts and are installed in the lever arm and the base of the nail clipper to provide a soft surface to grip on for each finger involved with the operation of the nail clipper both when the nail clipper is in use and not in use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a padded finger receiving area on nail care devices to prevent the formation of corns and callouses on the fingers even after repeated and prolong use.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a pad for nail care devices that do not materially affect the overall size and shape of the device.
It is a further object of this invention to show how the pads are installed in the nail care devices.